


【超蝙】咖啡纪事 NC-17（相遇日贺文一发完）

by antares_b



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 火柴马龙趁他的男友赶稿时出去买咖啡，然后他遇到了一点小麻烦。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 25





	【超蝙】咖啡纪事 NC-17（相遇日贺文一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 二代，身份情趣，伪强制，dirty talk，半公共场所play。灵感来源是贝尔骑自行车买咖啡回来的街拍。

马龙从他那个乱糟糟的安全屋钻出来，难得把自己收拾清爽，掺着银白发须的胡子和鬓角都打理得整整齐齐。今天是个好日子，他看了看柏油路上投射的阳光。  
  
他哼着歌，两只手插在宽松的牛仔裤兜里，深蓝色裤脚随着轻快的步伐微微起伏，运动卫衣的帽绳也在他胸前跳跃。  
  
清晨的阳光在自行车座上留下点恰到好处的余温，马龙抹了一把，开锁，跨上去。要在哥谭找个既不会被偷也不会被罚款的地方停放自行车可不容易。每回走大老远停车取车，马龙都要在心里狠狠抱怨一番他那个固执又傻乎乎的记者男友。但瞧瞧他情不自禁的微笑，他其实可高兴啦，否则怎么会把这辆没什么特别的自行车保养如新？从收到这意外的生日礼物到现在，可有足足一年了。  
  
马龙从售货员小姐手上接过咖啡，把刚刚才在男友钱包里摸来的钞票递过去。他们不常喝这个价位的咖啡，但马龙坚持今天值得庆祝，克拉克也同意了。  
  
他半站着踩在踏板上，单手端着咖啡托盘，仅靠一只手把着自行车把手掌握平衡。他的爱人就在安全屋里等着他呢，想到这里，马龙嘴角微扬，加快了速度。  
  
多年街头混混的直觉告诉马龙有哪里不对。他觉得自己像是被盯上的猎物，隐藏在暗处的猎手带来的压迫感让他寒毛倒竖。他骑得更快了，但那不知从何而来的危险感如影随形。  
  
马龙慌不择路地冲进了一条幽闭的林间小径。他手忙脚乱地控制着自行车在石板路上保持平衡，车轮却径直卡在了石缝中。从头顶缓慢投下的一片阴影让他陡然僵住了。  
  
一只手放在了他的腰间。若不是顾及手上的咖啡，马龙一定会触电般弹起来。但他现在只能虚张声势地大喊大叫：“谁？快滚开！否则我的男友会敲破你的脑袋！”  
  
歹徒嗤笑，轻而易举地看出他的色厉内荏。“哦，小可怜，”他说着，一边像撕一张纸一样撕开马龙的外套和T恤：“可是你那个傻大个男友现在还在小房子里赶稿呢。等他知道这件事，你已经里里外外染上我的气味啦。”  
  
马龙裸着上身在清早的冷风里瑟瑟发抖，天上的太阳仿佛成了个摆设，完全救不了他。他听了歹徒的嘲笑，为这似曾相识的声音转过头，鼓起勇气直视对方，却惊叫出声：“超、超人！”  
  
现在那明日之子的手已经开始亵玩他的性器了。  
  
马龙颤着声求饶：“你不能这样对我！”  
  
“哦，为什么？你看，我和克拉克可是老朋友了，他不会介意和我分享他的小甜派的。”超人漫不经心地说着，一刻不停地撸动马龙粉嫩、尺寸可观的阴茎。  
  
马龙的内裤被撕裂了，外裤半悬在腿弯，超人看着那印了蝙蝠标志的四角裤轻笑一声：“你们哥谭人都喜欢蝙蝠对不对？也许我应该借B的制服，穿着它来日你。”说完，他随手把那破碎的布料挂在自行车把手上。  
  
几滴浊液从马龙的龟头上滚落下来，超人借着这黏腻的液体揉弄闭合的穴口。  
“好紧，”超人惊讶地说：“你的记者男友昨晚没能肏开你吗？还是说他的大个头只是摆设，实际上他根本满足不了你的淫荡。”  
  
马龙为这无理的指控瘪瘪嘴，红了眼眶。“啊！”他惊呼一声，一根手指不顾他的拒绝，强硬地挤进了他的屁股。  
  
紧跟着第二根手指也伸了进来，和前一根一起配合着抠挖玩弄他的洞穴。“不，那里……嗯啊！”混混发出了他自己都觉得甜腻过头的叫声。超人挑眉：“是这里？”他变本加厉地抵着那个小点按压揉拧。  
  
“……别！！”马龙呜咽起来，仰着脖颈，黑白掺杂的发丝贴在了汗湿的额头上。他微微一挣扎，自行车就大幅度地摇晃了一下，吓得他只能保持向后撅着屁股的姿势，一只手还紧紧地抓着车把手。这动作本来是为了骑车好发力，现在这情况倒像是马龙自己求着挨操。  
  
超人抽出手指，毫不留情地在他肉感十足的屁股上用力拍了一巴掌。他把那只手伸到马龙面前，责怪道：“看看你流了多少水。”另一只手牢牢扣着马龙的腰，抵着他的屁股将不知何时释放出来的阳具塞了进去。同时，他把手指塞进马龙的嘴，玩弄起他的唇舌，也堵住了那声猝不及防的浪叫。  
  
他没等马龙适应就前后挺动起来，囊袋拍打在肉体上，发出阵阵水声，那丰腴饱满的屁股很快被撞击得红了一大片。  
  
光明骑士的手指退出了被操得发抖的人的嘴，一路向下，停在了挺立的小肉粒上，残酷地拧起那红色的小点，不断揪拉。  
  
放荡的叫喊便从马龙口里泄出来，回荡在林间。“不，慢点，求你……嗯啊啊啊啊！”  
  
超人开始像揉捏女人的乳房一样玩弄他的胸脯。“看看你，小甜点，你的胸部比街边妓女的还大。”  
  
马龙摇着头否认，一直在眼眶里打转的泪水终于滑了下来。“我不是！”他带着哭腔喊道。  
  
“说谎。”超人狠狠的一巴掌打在他屁股上，然后接二连三的掌掴落下。这水蜜桃一般完美的臀部终于熟透了。“说，你是个欠操的婊子，你生下来就是为了给男人肏的。”超人冷酷地命令，一边毫不怜惜地用力责打他的屁股。  
  
马龙坚持了一会儿，终于受不住哭喊求饶：“别打了……啊嗯！呜……我、我是个……欠操的婊子、哈啊……我生下来、就……就是为了……嗯、给男人肏的……呜！别打了，我错了！我再也不敢说谎了！啊啊啊！！”强烈的羞耻感下，他竟然光靠着被肏穴和打屁股射了出来 。  
  
超人诧异地停下，随即轻蔑地嘲笑他：“喜欢被打屁股？你的男友知道你这么淫荡吗，小婊子？以后他一个人更满足不了你啦，不过没关系，他填不满你的时候，你们可以叫我，两根鸡巴总能好好肏你这浪货一顿。一旦开了先例，你的屁股里就再也不能只放进一根鸡巴了。要是你发浪的时候我恰好有事可怎么办呢？我想想，你可以拿着钞票去找你那些混混朋友，求他们一起日你。那以后他们就再也不会叫你马龙老大了，你会成为小巷里最下贱最廉价的母狗，挨操还得倒贴钱。”  
  
马龙带着哭腔愤恨骂道：“嗯……混蛋，我……啊！我要向大都会的所有人揭发他们的守护者的真面目！”  
  
“你现在就可以这么做，宝贝。你想怎么揭发我呢？我可以帮你。我可以把你压在星球日报楼顶那颗金色地球上肏你，掰开你的大腿，让所有人看着你圆润挺翘的屁股是怎么一个劲儿流着水勾引我操你的，让记者们听听你放浪的淫叫，拍下你下贱的姿态，你会拿下头条的。以后慕名去哥谭的游客都会去操你一顿，你再也不用害怕空虚，只需要摇着屁股等着挨操就好了。克拉克·肯特可救不了你，没准他还会很喜欢和陌生人一起肏你呢。”  
  
超人说着，一边双手扣住他的腰，死死地把马龙按在他的性器上，就着这姿势旋转一圈，把他摆成正面挨肏的体位。  
  
马龙哭叫着又射了出来。“咖啡！”他喊道。在保持平衡这方面他可真是天赋异禀，不过也就到此为止了，那两杯凉透了的咖啡全洒在了他自己和超人身上。  
  
超人不悦地皱紧了眉，马龙为他的表情瑟缩了一下，随即他想到了原本是给男友带的咖啡，又伤心地哭了起来。唉，克拉克，这样我要怎么回去见你呢？  
  
“真是个坏孩子，”超人说：“作为惩罚，你得把你洒出来的东西舔干净。”  
  
马龙红着眼，听话地伸出舌头去舔超人被咖啡打湿的制服。超人目光一沉，猛地向上飞了一截，马龙随之惊呼，手忙脚乱地把自己紧紧缠在他身上。重力的作用下，氪星人本就傲人的阴茎更是进到了前所未有的深度。  
  
没等马龙缓过来，超人就摁着他的腰开始大开大合地操弄。马龙哭喊着尖叫求饶，可超人一个字也不听。就在马龙觉得自己要再一次攀上高峰的时候，超人忽然停了下来。  
  
“克拉克！”布鲁斯愤怒地捶打他的后背。  
克拉克侧头，安抚地亲吻他的恋人：“嘘，有人来了。”布鲁斯一下子瞪大了眼。  
  
克拉克顺手拿起之前搭在车把手上的内裤塞到布鲁斯嘴里堵住他的呻吟，带着他升高，躲进茂密的树冠。  
  
一对小情侣卿卿我我地走了过来，看到空无一人的自行车疑惑了一会儿，又向前方走去。  
  
克拉克感受到布鲁斯的肉穴在紧张地吸着他的阴茎，看着走远的小情侣，开始坏心眼地抵着他的前列腺快速操弄起来。  
  
“呜呜！”布鲁斯喊不出声，气得给了克拉克两下肘击。  
  
克拉克笑着亲吻他的耳垂，又挺动几十下，终于射在布鲁斯后穴深处。  
  
回到韦恩庄园。清洗干净后，克拉克小心地把睡眼朦胧地布鲁斯放进被窝里。  
  
布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地抱怨：“我再也不会答应你玩什么角色扮演了！”  
克拉克微笑，亲吻他的额头：“相遇日快乐。”  
“……相遇日快乐。”


End file.
